Witness Protection
by Weirdness-is-cool
Summary: Percy has witnessed a murder, and has to be put into the witness protection program. What happens when Annabeth is the agent assigned to him? Will the murderer catch up to Percy? Read to find out. AU
1. Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V.

I woke up on something soft… kinda felt fluffy too. I think it was a pillow or something. I could hear a soft beeping noise, which got pretty annoying.

Where was I? The last thing I remembered was stepping out of the car after a hard day of work, and desperately wanting to eat some of those blue chocolate chip cookies my mom brought over. After that, my mind went blank.  
>What had happened? I suddenly came from in front of my house, to a bed somewhere. Oh, and my head hurt like hell.<p>

I was about to try to open my eyes, when I heard voices. It sounded like a woman and a man. And hey, don't say I was eavesdropping, because I wasn't. I was just… lying in my bed quietly while listening to them talk. Yeah. That's it.

"So you're saying he just disappeared? Into thin air? That's not possible Nico." The woman said. I was tempted to open my eyes to see what she looked like, but I didn't.

"Look Annabeth, I was chasing him, and he ran into the cemetery. I was just about to get him, and then POOF, he was gone. Right in front of my eyes." The man said.

"But there's no logical explanation for it. You can't just disappear into thin air." The woman said.

"Damn Annabeth, why does everything have to be logical? You have been in the agency for five years, and seen your fair share of freaky stuff. Not all of them have a logical explanation!" The man sounded annoyed, but it seemed like he was trying to contain himself. What were they talking about? What man?

"Yes Nico, they all had a logical explanation." She persisted.

"Oh really? What about the Charlie Owens case, huh?"

"That, my dear assistant, was the result of a scientist that knew too much for his own good. The man released the contagion into the people's blood streams, which resulted in them going crazy. Perfectly logical." She said.

The man scoffed. "Oh my god Annabeth-" I decided to make myself known before this argument got anymore heated. I groaned and slowly tried opening my eyes. The light was so damn bright. I winced and closed them again.

I slowly opened them, and once my vision cleared up, I saw two people standing over me.

The woman had honey blonde hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and a black work suit. Her eyes were a startling stormy gray, which sorta intimidated me. She had bags under her eyes, which indicated that she hadn't slept in a few days.

The man had very dark, almost black eyes, and shaggy black hair. He also wore a black suit, with a black tie. He looked younger than me, probably around 25.

I noticed that I was lying on a hospital bed. Wait… why am I in a hospital bed?

"How are you feeling Mr. Jackson?" The woman said. I blinked and looked up at her. Her expression was blank, and her stormy eyes bored into mine, as if trying to figure out my deepest darkest secrets. Not that I had any…

"Like I've been run over by a million monster trucks." I answered. The man smiled.

"Dude, you're lucky you're even alive!" he said. The woman shot him a warning glance. "Uh, I mean Mr. Jackson, sir. Yeah." he quickly corrected, and looked away.

"What do you mean I'm lucky to be alive? What happened?" I questioned. She sighed.

"Mr. Jackson-"

"Percy. Call me Percy." I said. I hated being called mr. Jackson. Way too formal for me.

"Percy," she continued. "you were shot at, but the bullet only grazed your head, which resulted in our paramedic team being able to save you." I couldn't understand what she was saying. What did she mean by I was shot at?

"I was shot at? by who? Where? Why?" I questioned. The woman ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mr. Jack- Percy, why don't you rest? I will answer all the questions you have after all your medical procedures are gone through. Nico would you call the doctor and inform him that Mr. Jackson has woken up?" Nico nodded, and walked away.

"I'm agent Chase by the way. Agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. And that man was my junior assistant, Agent Di Angelo." I noticed that she did not include their first names, which I found a little odd.

Before I could say anything back, Agent Di Angelo came in, with a doctor trailing behind him. "Oh, and Mr. Francis wants to see you outside Annabeth." Agent Di Angelo said.

Annabeth nodded, turned to me and gave me a strained smile. "Hope you will feel better Mr. Jackson." she said, and then left. Something told me she didn't really care if I got better or not.

The doctor walked up to me. "I see that your back into consciousness Mr. Jackson. How does your head feel?" he asked me.

"Horrible." I answered back. The doctor just chuckled, which I kind of thought was rude because, hello, I got almost shot in the head here!

"That's what I expected. Your a very lucky man Mr. Jackson. That bullet could of killed you." the doctor said. I glanced over at Agent Di Angelo, who was fiddling with his tie. It was obvious that he did _not_ like wearing it.

The next 20 minutes passed by with the doctor, who's name was Dr. Smith, doing various check ups, and occasionally jotting stuff down on his clip board. He left when he was done, and I was alone in the room with Agent Di Angelo.

"You really don't like that tie, do you?" I asked him. He looked up and smiled wearily.

"Yeah, it's so annoying. Especially when you have to wear it every single day." He said. "My name's Nico by the way. Please don't call me Agent Di Angelo, even though Annabeth told you to." He told me.

I laughed. "Dude I wasn't gonna call you that anyway. And my name's Percy- Not Mr. Jackson." I said.

Nico smiled again. "Cool. You know, Annabeth likes everything strict and professional. If she acts really cold towards you, don't take it personally. That's how she is." he explained.

"Why?" I asked. Nico glanced around, as if making sure that nobody was there to hear him. After making sure nobody was there, he leaned in.

"I really shouldn't tell you this, but since you might have to be around Annabeth a lot for the next couple of months, I might as well explain to you why she will treat you like you just kicked her grandma." He said. I was kind of confused. What did he mean by me having to see Annabeth for the next couple of months? Before I could dwell on it much longer, Nico started speaking again. "About two years back, she got really close to this guy named Luke, a victim of a domestic violence case. They loved each other, you could tell just by the way they looked at each other… but he had severe depression. And one day, he just ended his life. No note or anything. Annabeth was crushed. She couldn't sleep for days. Since then she only talked to victims when she was required to." Nico finished. He looked sad, but tried to conceal it with a weak smile.

"Wow…" I muttered. I was speechless. Why would a person in love just kill themselves? With no note or anything? That just didn't seem right.

"Yeah…" Nico mumbled. "But she's gotten better. The light returned to her eyes, and she started smiling more. I'm just hoping she won't carry this guilt around forever."

"What guilt?" I asked.

Nico sighed. "She thinks it's her fault that he killed himself. She won't let anybody convince her otherwise. Trust me, I've tried. It's just so heartbreaking to see her in that state, you know?"

"I'm sorry." I sympathized. He just shook his head.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I'll try updating soon. Please review!<strong>

**Weirdness is cool**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth P.O.V.

What Nico was saying was ridiculous. I mean, how can a person just disappear?

Nico was a good kid. I mean, he was a great assistant, always getting me coffee in the morning, helping me during cases, and generally doing things I didn't have time to do, but he was… too friendly. He always befriends the suspects and victims, and trust me, they always take him for granted. I bet this new victim, Percy Jackson, would be just like the others.

I had just left the hospital room, and was on my way to meet Mr. Francis outside. Mr. Francis was my commanding officer. He gave me all my cases. Nico was afraid of him for some reason, so anything that had to do with him, I had to do.

I swung the door open, and stepped outside into the cool fall air. Mr. Francis was ahead of me, talking to a police officer. I walked up next to him, and waited for him to end his discussion with the police officer. He looked at me, said goodbye to the officer and turned around.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I said. He cleared his throat, and folded his arms.

"I'm aware that Mr. Jackson has awoken?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes sir. He doesn't recall anything that happened." I informed him. He scrunched up his eyebrows in thought.

"He has to be put in the Witness Protection Program. We can't risk the killer getting him again after that near death situation." He said.

"Of course sir." I said.

"Very well than. You will be assigned to watch over him. You will both pose as a newly wed couple, and you will work as 7th grade teachers at a middle school. You can come pick up your cover ID's, passports, and other things at my office tomorrow." I was speechless. He couldn't do this! He couldn't tear me away from my job, my friends, my life, to babysit some guy!

"But sir-"

"No buts Chase. I know you are still shooken up from what happened with Mr. Castellan, but by joining this agency, you have agreed to deal with any task that is at hand." He said. His words stung. Luke was still a touchy subject for me. I can't believe he even brought Luke up.

I swallowed, and nodded. "Yes sir." he also nodded, and took his phone out to make a call. I slowly retreated. I don't know when it started, but hot tears started streaming down my face. "Oh god…" I groaned, and plopped down on a bench. I wiped the tears away, but they wouldn't stop coming. I stuck my hand into my coat pocket, and pulled out a worn out, faded photograph.

It was of Luke, one week before he… passed away. He was sitting cross-legged on the couch, our couch, at least… what used to be our couch. He was smiling, and sticking his arm out, for me to come join him. I smiled at the memory and stroked his picture. Not a day passed by when I didn't think about him. About how I never had time for him. How he killed himself because of me.

I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my head. I put the picture back into my pocket, and took a deep breath. I was startled when Nico sat down next to me.

"You okay?" He asked me softly, putting a hand on my back. I nodded and gave a weak laugh.

"Just memories… I'm okay. Really." I assured him, wiping away the rest of my tears.

He just nodded and sighed. "So, ummm, what did Mr. Francis say?" Nico said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, umm, he said that Mr. Jackson has to be part of the Witness Protection Program. And that… I am the agent assigned to him."

"Really? Wow… he seems nice though…" Nico said. I chuckled. There was Nico, looking at the best in people again.

"Yeah, but being nice won't save his ass from a murderer, now will it?" I said to him, standing up and brushing myself off. "I'm going to go and break the news to him."

"Are you sure? I could do it too, you know, if you feel uncomfortable." he said.

"It's fine. Why don't you get yourself some lunch?" I said to him. He nodded and smiled in thanks. I smiled back, and made my way up the hospital steps to the entrance.

I made my way through the hallways to the room where Mr. Jackson was staying. I slowly opened the door to see him picking at his hospital food.

"Feeling any better Mr. Jackson?" I asked him, as I took a few steps towards him. He looked up from his food, and smiled. His hair was black and shaggy, a bit of dried blood at the top of his head. His eyes were a very deep sea green, and he gave off that laid back, I-don't-care-about-anything vibe.

"Yeah. My head doesn't hurt as bad anymore." He said

I decided to cut to the chase, before this turned into a full on conversation. "We are putting you in the Witness Protection Program. You have one hour once you are released to go home and pack ONLY the essentials." I finished and looked up at him.

His smile had disappeared, and he was looking at me with a confused look on his face. "What? You can't just- I have a job! And family, and friends! I can't just leave them all!" he exclaimed.

I sighed. "Sir, this is for your own good. If you stay home, you could put yourself and others at risk. Do you really want to risk the chance of one of your friends getting murdered?" He looked uncomfortable, and shifted a little.

"No…" he muttered.

"That's what I thought. I will come pick you up in about 10 minutes. Please get ready." I was about to walk out of the room, when he called out to me.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. I groaned and turned around.

"Yes?"

"You told me that you were going to tell me what happened and why I'm here." he said.

"Yes, well, since you have absolutely no level of clearance, I can't tell you." he scoffed.

"Excuse me? I almost died, and you can't freaking tell me why? That's bullshit!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." With that, I left, leaving him with a scowl on his face.

I bet these next few months living with this imbecile will be… just peachy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews! They made me so happy! Yeah, so I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving! Oh and Annabeth is 30 in this, and Percy is 29. Please review!<strong>

**Weirdness is cool**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. I had to leave my life, my job, my _family_, to go in this Witness Protection thing. And god help me if I had to be with Annabeth. She obviously didn't like me, and let me tell you, the feeling was mutual.

I mean, I know that she's sad about her boyfriend dying, but that doesn't mean she has to be hostile towards everyone.

I got off the hospital bed and looked around for my coat and other belongings. I found my coat draped over a chair, my wallet and watch on top of it. I put my wallet in my back pocket, my watch on my wrist, and lastly put my coat on.

A second later, Annabeth came walking in. "I'm here to pick you up. Did you gather all of your belongings?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Follow me." She walked out of the room, expecting me to follow. Who did she think she was? Ordering me around as if I'm her slave or whatever.

I scowled, and followed behind her. She was already at the end of the hallway, her arms crossed, and an annoyed look on her face.

I quickened my pace and approached her. "You have to walk quicker. If you were getting chased by a killer right now, you'd be dead." she said in monotone.

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed, we're in a hallway. In a hospital. There is no killer here." I said back. She just glared at me, whipped around, swung the doors open and stepped out.

I sighed and followed her out of the hospital. I was glad when I felt the cool breeze hit my face. I took a deep breath and smiled. It felt like I hadn't been outside for years.

We walked towards the black ford explorer, and she opened the door and climbed in. I did the same.

"Nice car." I said to her, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Do not distract me when I'm driving." She said back. Looks like someone is in a bad mood.

"Sorry, just trying to strike up a conversation here." I said.

"Yeah well, don't. You are not my friend, ok? My relationship with you is, and will remain, strictly professional." I was surprised. Nico really wasn't kidding when he said she would treat me like crap.

I just rolled my eyes and turned my head to look out the window.

After about 20 minutes of driving in awkward silence, we got to my house.

I stepped out of the car and looked up at my house for what might be the last time in a long time.

My house wasn't something that special, but to me it was the best place in the world, besides the beach. It was a small place, painted a light blue color. I lived in that little house for five years, and it really needed to be remodeled.

"You have one hour. No more, no less. Start packing." She said coldly.

I walked up to my door and unlocked it. The familiar smell of ocean breeze febreeze greeted me. I threw my keys on the messy desk near my door, and made my way upstairs to my room.

I opened the door by softly kicking it, and gazed into my room. It wasn't really neat, but it wasn't _that_ messy either. Well… if you rule out the clothes and candy wrappers on the floor.

I grabbed a blue colored suitcase from my closet, and tossed it on my bed. I decided to pack some shirts, pants, underwear and my toiletries. I packed some pictures of my friends and family, and the bull horn I got from my trip to Mexico.

Once I thought I was ready, I zipped it up and took one last look at my room.

"We have to go now!" I heard Annabeth yell from downstairs. I sighed and closed the door to my room. I walked downstairs while dragging the suitcase behind me.

"Please hurry." She said.

"I'm going as fast as I can." I snapped. I walked out the door, slamming the door behind me.

"You need to put the suitcase in the trunk." she said matter-of-factly.

"I know that."

"Then do it."

"Then open the trunk."

She glared at me and unlocked the trunk door. I put my suitcase in and shut the trunk door.

I climbed in the passenger seat, and crossed my arms.

She climbed in too and started the car. "Stop pouting. You look like a five year old." she said, without even looking at me.

"Yeah well, sorry. I just found out that I have to give up my life. No reason to pout at all, right?" I said. Then she did something that surprised me. She _smiled_. It wasn't really a full smile. Actually, you would barely be able to tell that it was a smile. But I could see it. And let me tell you, she should smile more often. She almost looked…cute. Not that I really care though…

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. You just remind me of a guy I used to know." She said, her smile disappearing. I was curious about who it was, but I knew she wouldn't tell me.

"So where are we going?" I asked her.

"To the airport. We're flying to Oklahoma."

"What? Oklahoma? Why Oklahoma?" I asked.

"Our new house is there. It's too dangerous for you to stay in New York." she answered.

"Wait a second… our house?" I said. I was kind of dreading the answer.

"Yes. We are posing as a newly wed couple, and we work as teachers at a middle school." she told me.

Seriously? A teacher? I always hated teachers, and now I had to… be one. And middle school too? Middle school were the two worst years of my life. Besides, teenagers are freaking scary. With their little cliques, drugs, cigarettes, designer shoes and sagging pants. Oh god…this will be fun. Hopefully I don't get mugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth P.O.V.

We had finally arrived at the airport, and were walking towards the back to board the private jet.

"We're flying in a private jet? Why can't we just fly in a normal plane?" Percy asked me.

I rolled my eyes. This guy could not get any dumber. "So no one can see you and maybe tell the killer." I answered back.

"Why would a killers accomplice be boarding a plane to Oklahoma?" he asked again. Damn, this guy would not stop talking.

"I don't know. Besides I don't make the rules. If I did, then you would probably be hand-cuffed and your mouth would be duct taped shut right now." I replied. Luckily, he didn't say anything else after that.

We were finally aboard the jet, and Percy was looking over, and touching everything.

"Sit down." I demanded. He whipped his head around to look at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's my ADHD." He replied, taking a seat across from me.

"You have ADHD?" I asked him.

"That's kinda what I just said…" he answered. I glared at him, and he turned his head to look the other way.

"I have ADHD too." I blurted out. Why did I tell him? He didn't need to know! I was getting way to personal with this guy, and I did not like it one bit.

"You do? Wow, you don't even show it." he said.

"Yeah, um, I take the pill." I informed him.

He smiled. "I used to take the pill, but don't anymore. I just don't like pills."

I just nodded and turned my head to look out the window. It was dark and damp outside, and a light drizzle had just started.

"Can I call my mom?" He asked. I turned my head to look towards him. "You know, so she won't get worried."

"Yeah, you can call her. But you can't tell her that you're in the witness protection program. Just tell her… that you're visiting a sick friend." he nodded and picked up the phone that was next to the seat. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hi mom. Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to visit a sick friend in Oklahoma." He said. It was evident on his face that he hated lying to his mother. "Yeah, met him in college, he has, um, cancer. Don't worry mom. Love you too." He hung up the phone and put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry. You'll see her again." I assured him.

"How do you know? I mean, how long am I gonna be in this witness protection thing? What if I die?" his voice cracked and I almost felt… bad for him.

"You won't die."

"Yeah, let's hope so." he muttered and looked away.

* * *

><p>After three hours of sitting on the jet, we finally arrived in Tulsa, Oklahoma. We got off the jet and got a car to drive to the house.<p>

Percy was still looking glum, and I really did not want to deal with a sad crybaby all the way to the house, so I decided to start a conversation.

"Two agents are going to meet us at the house." I said. He looked up at me, as if surprised that I talked to him. "Their names are Agent Stoll and Agent Stoll. Their brothers."

"Wait a minute… Travis and Connor Stoll?" He asked.

"Yes. Do you know them?"

He smiled and looked out the window, as if remembering a good memory. "We used to go to camp together. Everybody knew the infamous Stoll brothers and their pranks." he said.

"They used to prank you?" I asked. Travis and Connor were the jokesters of the whole agency, but when it came to work, they were very serious. We were _friends_… well acquaintances.

"Yeah, almost everyday. There was this one prank they did including a mango… man I'll never forget that one." he chuckled. "Did they ever prank you?"

"Uh, yeah… they put spiders in my drawer." I shuddered at the memory.

He laughed. "You're afraid of spiders?"

I crossed my arms and I felt my ears get red. Why was I blushing? "It's perfectly normal to be afraid of spiders." I said.

He just smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned away again. I could almost never have a full conversation with this idiot. He was so annoying! Maybe I'll just lock him in the closet when we got home. Yeah. That will work.

* * *

><p>After driving for 40 minutes, we arrived at the house. Travis and Connor were… actually I don't know exactly what they were doing. But I was pretty sure it was inappropriate.<p>

When they heard the car they turned around and smiled. I parked it in the driveway, and stepped out.

"Nice to see you again, Annie!" Travis yelled, spreading his arms for a hug that he will never get.

"My name is Annabeth. Not Annie." I growled.

"Ok, ok. Where's the guy?" Travis asked, looking at the car. Before I could answer, Percy stepped out and I heard Connor yell,

"Well if it isn't the great Percy Jackson!" Percy smiled and I saw Travis leaving my side to walk over to him.

"Dude, long time, no see! How's life been treating you?" Travis said, engulfing Percy in one of those weird guy hugs.

"Great, up until I got shot in the head." he answered back.

"Wow, shot in the head? By who?" Connor questioned.

"I don't know. Apparently, _'I don't have any clearance'_ so I'm not allowed to know." He said. I crossed my arms.

"Well you don't." I said grimly.

"Annabeth, be nice." Travis said, patting my head.

"You pat my head again, and I will bite your head off." I said. Travis quickly returned his hand to himself. "If we're done with this heartfelt reunion now, I'd like to see the house." Connor nodded and took the keys out of his pocket. I reached out my hand to take the keys, but Connor held them up out of my reach.

"No, no, no _Honey_. We're gonna come in too." he said. That was the last straw. I was already stressed out, and this did _not_ help. So I kicked him where it _really_ hurts. He fell down groaning, and I bent down to get the keys.

"Be sure to get that checked out ok?" I said sweetly as I picked the keys up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! This chapter was kinda crappy in my opinion... It will get better though. But anyway, please review! You people are awesome!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Percy P.O.V

Well after I said goodbye to Travis and, well… tried to say goodbye to Connor (It's kinda hard to say goodbye to a guy that just got kicked in the balls and is rolling around on the floor), Annabeth and I went in the house.

It was a nice house. It was a _big_ house. Four bedrooms and four bathrooms. A person could get lost in there. I wonder if I could hear my voice echo in the hallways…

"Put this on." Annabeth handed me a gold ring.

"What? Why?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, and shoved it into my hands.

"For the millionth time, we are posing as a newly wed couple. So put the ring on." She said. I sighed and put it on my ring finger.

"Your cover name is Justin O'Neill and mine is Jessica O'Neill" She informed me.

_Seriously?(_Wow, I've been saying that a lot recently…) O'Neill? They could make up any last name, and they came up with O'Neill?

"Do I have to dress up like a cowboy now?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"You're an idiot." She said.

"Wow Annabeth. That stung. Right here." I pointed to my heart. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked her. She took off her shoes and put them away.

"We are going to sleep." she said.

"What if I don't want to go to sleep?" I said. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"It's 10:30, you're going to sleep. You have to have enough energy for tomorrow. We're going to the Middle School." She said.

"We're going tomorrow? We just got here!" I exclaimed. I definitely was NOT ready for those… hooligans.

"Yes, we _are_ going tomorrow. So get some sleep." I groaned. She got up and gave me some papers.

"Here is your list of students, and your room number. Remember, your name is Mr. O'Neill, you're 33 years old and you just came back from a two week vacation from Tahiti."

"Tahiti, huh? Wow, we must be rich." I said, inspecting the papers.

"Again, you're an idiot." She said. I looked up at her, feigning hurt.

"What happened to the woman I married? She wasn't this uptight! _Where's the love Annie?_ Where's the love that founded this relationship?"

"My. Name. Is. Not. Annie." she growled.

"Whatever you say sweetcheeks."

* * *

><p>In the morning I woke up, got dressed, got lost while looking for a bathroom, ate some cereal and made my way to the car to go to the hell house people call middle school.<p>

Annabeth was already in the car, tapping the steering wheel with her fingers impatiently. "What took you so long?" She snapped.

"Hey, it takes a while to achieve this beauty." I said while fastening my seatbelt.

She started the car and pulled out of the huge driveway. "Hey, while I was looking over the papers you gave me yesterday, I noticed that we have different room numbers… is that a typo or something?" I asked her.

"No, not a typo at all." she said with her eyes glued on the road.

"We're not in the same classroom?" I exclaimed.

"Nope." She said while smirking.

"Oh you're enjoying this aren't you?" I said to her.

"Very much. Oh and you should be careful, I heard 7th graders have mad stabbing skills with pencils." She said, still smirking.

This time I rolled my eyes. "Oh _ha,ha_." I said. But I'll still make sure none of those kids can use the sharpener… not taking any chances.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at West High Middle School, and let me tell you, I knew it was going to be bad even before we stepped into the building.<p>

The building was old, but big. There was a big panther painted on the side, which I believe was the school's mascot.

As Annabeth and I stepped in, we could already hear the yelling from the hallways. Kids were pushing eachother, trying to get to their classes. Some boys were fighting, girls were in tight little groups talking and others were doing who knows what.

"Don't worry, your class is right across from mine, so if you need anything just come in, okay?" Annabeth said, while guiding us through the hallways. I just nodded and followed her.

She brought me to my classroom and patted me on the shoulder. "Have fun!" With that she disappeared into her classroom.

I carefully stepped into mine. It looked like a normal classroom with desks, chairs and weird inspirational posters and stuff. I walked over to the board and wrote my cover name. The class was empty for now, so I decided to sit at my desk and contemplate the best way to escape if things got bad…

One by one, students filed into the classroom. They were yelling and talking and throwing papers at each other. But once they noticed me, they all got quiet.

"Who are you?" Some blonde kid with his pants way too low asked.

"Uh, I'm Mr. O'Neill, your new teacher." I said.

"Where's Mrs. Sampson?" Some other kid asked. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I don't know…" I replied. The kids looked confused and… OH MY GOD did that kid have a gun? Oh wait… it's just a ruler… heh heh… I knew that.

"So, um, today we're gonna learn about gun control!" I said, clapping my hands together. The kids all looked at each other, and then one brown haired girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" I said.

"Not to be rude sir, but this is _science class_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry if this chapter was rushed, i painted my room today, and since I didnt want to let you guys down by not updating, I quickly wrote one. Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth P.O.V

I watched Percy walk into his classroom nervously, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. The guy was so afraid of teenagers, it was unhealthy.

I wrote my fake name on the board, and took a seat at my desk. I had brought my case files with me, so I could review them while the children were working.

The kids started walking in, yelling and doing foolish immature things.

"Take your seats." I said firmly. The kids all turned around to look at me, and sat down in there seats.

"Are you a sub?" One boy with his hair gelled up asked.

"No. And next time you want to say something, raise your hand." I said. He just grumbled something, that I bet was a curse word.

"Take your textbooks out, turn to page 330, read the article, and answer questions 1 to 33 in your notebook. Any talking will result in an immediate detention." I finished. Some kids grumbled and groaned, and others shot me dirty looks.

I just sighed and opened my case files. There was a picture of Percy and the murdered couple. Unfortunately Percy didn't remember anything, so we couldn't question him.

The killer had struck in 5 different states, killing twenty people in total, and attempting to kill Percy. The killer killed his victims in brutal ways, often mutilating them. We almost had no information on the person, except for the fact that he kills everyone by chopping them up into little pieces.

I didn't know why the killer decided to target Percy, because he had nothing in common with the other victims. The other victims were all couples between the ages of 30 to 35 and they all had a family member that was working for the government. Percy fit none of those categories.

"Uh, Anna- Jessica, can I see you outside for a second?" I heard Percy say. I turned around to see him at the doorway, looking awfully nervous.

"I have to go out of the classroom. No talking." I said, then stood up and walked out of the classroom. Percy closed the door.

"What is it Percy?" I asked, annoyance evident in my voice.

"Ok, first of all, I know absolutely NOTHING about science. How am I supposed to teach that class? And second of all, all the girls keep on looking at me and whispering to each other! They are calling me 'hot', and 'cute', and I don't wanna get raped!" he whined, making big hand gestures.

I laughed and crossed my arms. "Percy, you're not going to get raped by a bunch of thirteen year old girls. Calm down." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He scrunched his eyebrows together and shook his head. "No. I am not going back in there. Those kids are saying words that are so disturbing, you don't even wanna know."

"Percy, get your ass back into that classroom. Teach them about… trees or something." I suggested.

"Trees? What is there to teach about trees? They have bark and leaves and stuff, done. Nothing to teach!" he exclaimed.

"Would you quiet down? We're in a hallway!" I whisper-shouted at him. "Teach them about the ocean! Judging from your house, you love the ocean!"

He nodded. "Yeah… good idea Annabeth! Ok then… thanks!" he said and turned around to go back into his classroom. I rolled my eyes and went back into my classroom.

The children were silently doing their work, which I was happy about. Hopefully the next few classes will be this good too.

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of the day, and man was I happy. My throat was sore from yelling so much, and I desperately needed to take a long nice bubble bath.<p>

Turns out the kids from the other periods weren't as good as first period.

I walked over to Percy's classroom, to pick him up so that we could go home. He was sitting at his desk, twirling a pencil around in his hand.

"You ready to go?" I asked him. He dropped the pencil and looked up at me.

"Yup." he said while standing up and putting his coat on.

"So how did the day go for you? Did you get mugged?" I asked him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. They were pretty good most of the time… except for those girls… and the guys…" he muttered. "How did yours go?"

"Oh, those kids are demons. They wouldn't stop talking! You think they would quiet down after you give them two weeks of detention, but no, they keep on talking!" I told him.

He chuckled and patted me on the shoulder. "Now you know why I don't like them."

I smiled and walked with him out of the classroom.

"Why don't we go get Chinese food? To go celebrate that you didn't die by the hand of a teenager today." I suggested. He nodded.

"Sure. I love Chinese food." He said.

We walked out of the building and towards the car.

"Should I drive today? Cause you look pretty tired." Percy said. I was a bit reluctant, but gave in.

He seated himself in the passenger seat, and put his hands on the steering wheel.

"This car is awesome." he mumbled. I gave him the keys, and he started the car. As he was pulling out of the parking lot, my cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." I said to him, and then took my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I said. I heard heavy breathing on the other end of the line, which was a bit peculiar.

"Annabeth? Oh my god Annabeth, I'm so happy you picked up the phone! Oh god, I need help. Annabeth please come help me!" That voice made my heart almost stop. I couldn't think and I couldn't move. I tried to say something, but it barely came out as a whisper.

"Luke?"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first cliffhanger... I hope you liked it! Well, I personally hate cliffhangers, but i decided to do one... :) Please review! <strong>

**Stay weird ma peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy P.O.V.

"Luke?" I heard Annabeth whisper. Wait a minute… isn't Luke her dead boyfriend?

I gave her a why-are-you-talking-about-your-suicidal-boyfriend look, but she didn't notice it.

"N-No. Luke's dead… he died…" She said, her voice hoarse. What was going on? Who was she talking to?

"Where are you?" She asked, a sudden look of concern on her face. "What?Why are you in Oklahoma? Don't worry I'm close to there. I'm coming." With that she hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Percy, we need to go to Oakland Road. Now." She said sharply.

"What the- why?" I asked her. I don't know what was going on, or why she became so tense all of a sudden.

"Percy, I'll tell you later, but we need to hurry!" She was getting teary eyed, so I decided not to argue.

"Where is it?" I asked her.

"Take the next exit and turn left. It's near an old warehouse." She told me, her voice cracking.

I followed the directions she gave me and took the next exit. I looked over at Annabeth, and saw that her head was in her hands and she was shaking. Whatever happened, I knew it had something to do with Luke.

I sped up a little and turned left. The old warehouse was coming into view, and man, was it big and old. The grey paint was chipping off, and the metal beams were all rusty. The windows were boarded shut, and most of the roof had collapsed.

Before I even parked the car, Annabeth had jumped out. I unbuckled myself and stepped out too. It was dark outside, and there was a cool breeze.

"Luke?" Annabeth yelled, running around. Why was she yelling his name around? Did she go completely crazy?

"Annabeth!" I heard a male voice call out. "Annabeth, I'm next to the warehouse!" the person yelled. Wait a second… that can't be…Luke is dead…

Annabeth ran to the side of the warehouse, and I followed her. There was a guy on the ground with sandy blonde hair, and he looked pretty muscular. He was stabbed in the shoulder or something, and it was bleeding ALOT. Annabeth dropped down to his side and held his face in her hands.

"Luke? Oh my god, it is you! Can you get up? What happened?" She asked him, looking over the wound.

"I think I can get up… oh god Annabeth I need a hospital." he breathed out. His voice was very strained, as if it hurt to talk. Which it probably did.

"Don't worry Luke, we're going to bring you to a hospital. Percy, help me bring him to the car." I crouched down next to him and we both hoisted him up. He groaned and winced, a expression of utter pain on his face. We brought him to the car and carefully laid him down across the backseat.

My clothes were full of blood, and let me tell you, it did NOT feel good. Annabeth ran into the car, and I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Don't worry Luke, there's a hospital close by. You'll be okay." She said as she sped to the hospital.

"Annabeth what's going on? Isn't Luke supposed to be dead?" I asked her. I heard Luke say 'what?' in the backseat, but I ignored him.

"How do you know about Luke?" She snapped at me. Uh-oh…sorry Nico…

"Ummm, that really doesn't matter right now. But why is he alive?" I persisted.

"I don't know…I'm so confused!" She yelled.

We had arrived at the hospital, and were pulling Luke out of the backseat. We helped him into the hospital.

"We need help!" Annabeth yelled. Three paramedics ran to us with a gurney. They put Luke on to it and started wheeling him into the emergency room. Annabeth wanted to follow, but they held her back.

"Ma'am we're sorry, but you can't go in the emergency room." A nurse with red hair said.

"But I have to! You have to let me in!" She yelled. I pulled Annabeth back and apologized to the nurse.

"Annabeth, calm down. He's not going to die. Sit down." I whispered to her. She struggled, but I pulled her down onto a chair. She had started crying, and furiously wiped the tears away.

"He's supposed to be dead Percy! I saw him, dead! And now he's here! How is that possible?" She yelled. She had a point… how could a person just come back to life?

"Annabeth, how did he die?" I asked her. I knew this would make her uncomfortable, but I really didn't care right now.

She took a shaky breath and wiped the rest of her tears away. "He stabbed himself."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! This chapter was kinda short though, sorry. Please review! Oh and I have a poll on my profile on what other character you would like to see in the story, so check that out too!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth P.O.V.

I was so confused. Luke was supposed to be dead. He was buried. And _dead_. I saw his dead body! But now he was back. This wasn't logical at all.

Percy was rubbing comforting circles on my back while I waited to be let in to the emergency room to see Luke. My head was in my hands, and I was trying not to cry.

Finally, after twenty minutes, a nurse came to tell us that I could visit Luke. I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in, and practically ran to the Emergency room that Luke was in.

"Luke?" I said as I pushed the door open. He was laying on his hospital bed, and he looked horrible. He was ghostly pale, and he looked terribly weak. I ran over to his side and took his hand in mine.

"How are you feeling Luke?" I asked him. He smiled weakly, and lifted his other hand to push the hair away from my face.

"I'm fine, Annie. I missed you so much." he said. His voice was raspy. Only Luke was ever allowed to call me Annie.

I tried to smile back, but I couldn't. "Luke…you're supposed to be dead!" I whispered to him. A look of confusion passed through his face.

"What are you talking about Annie? Why am I supposed to be dead?" He said, looking concerned.

"Luke, you… you committed suicide two years ago." I said, fighting back the tears. He looked really confused now, and that made _me_ confused.

"Annabeth, baby, why would I ever commit suicide? You're making no sense." he said.

"Luke, you stabbed yourself. In the shoulder. And you bled to death. I saw your body Luke! I went to your funeral!" I exclaimed.

"Annabeth, did you drink coffee with your pills again? You know what that does to you." Luke said, stroking my hair. I pulled away from his touch, and he looked alarmed.

"Luke, what were you doing this morning? Huh?" He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"I-I don't know…" he murmured.

"And what year is it?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"It's 2009. Annie, why are you asking me these questions?"

"Luke, it's 2011." I said. I took the calendar that was hanging on the wall for proof. He took it and looked over it. He then looked up at me in disbelief.

"But how can… why…" he trailed off, staring at me.

"I don't know. I'm just as clueless as you." I said.

"This is crazy… is this some practical joke? Its because I put salt in your coffee isn't it?" he said, crossing _his_ arms.

I shook my head. "Luke, that time you put salt in my coffee was two years ago. Two days before you committed suicide." I said, my voice cracking.

"Did I really commit suicide?" he asked.

I slowly nodded. "Yes Luke. And you didn't even leave a note. It was our anniversary." I said. I could already feel myself shift back into FBI mode.

He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe it. "But why would I… Annabeth, I would never…" he said.

"Well you did it Luke." I said coldly.

"Annie, you know I would never do anything like that!" he exclaimed.

"But you did do it Luke! You don't even know what I went through! I couldn't sleep for weeks!" I yelled at him. He winced.

"Annie-"

"Next time you do it, at least leave a fucking note." I growled, and then turned around and left. I couldn't stand being in that room anymore.

I saw Percy sitting in the waiting room, playing with the end of his shirt. "Hey." I said softly, sitting down next to him.

He looked up at me, and smiled. "Hey… are you feeling okay?" he asked me.

"Uh yeah. I'm not doing that great. It's kinda hard to see your dead boyfriend after two years, you know?" I said.

He nodded. "Actually, I don't really know, but I can guess it feels horrible." I slightly laughed at that.

"I'm sorry we couldn't eat the Chinese food we were planning to." I apologized to him.

He looked at me weirdly. "Geez Annabeth, that doesn't even matter anymore." he said. I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Percy, do you think it's okay if Luke stays at the house for awhile?" I asked him.

"Why are you asking me? Of course it's okay." he said. I don't know if it was just the stress or whatever, but I think I heard jealousy in his voice. Yeah, must be the stress.

"Want me to get you something from the vending machine? I heard the Doritos here are just wonderful." Percy asked me.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said.

I was really tired and desperately wanted to sleep. But I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep with Luke on my mind. How did he even come back? Why doesn't he remember anything from the past two years? These questions wouldn't stop nagging me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Next chapter is when the real action begins ;) Please review, and dont forget to vote on my poll on my profile on who else you want to see in the story<strong>!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey People! Sorry that I didn't update in FOREVER. I had to write this report on Beethoven for school, and my computer crashed, and I had no time at all. So I felt really bad for not updating, so I wrote this. Oh, and I was listning to Panic! at the Disco while writing this, so sorry if it turned out a little... weird. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer. Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Percy P.O.V.<p>

Well, we had finally left the hospital with Luke after spending the night there, and we were in the car driving home. I was sitting in the back, and Luke was sitting in the passenger seat up front with Annabeth.

Now don't think I let him sit up there out of the kindness of my heart, because I didn't. No, it's because he's a guy that came back from the freaking dead, and I didn't want him attacking me from behind or anything.

I was intently watching him to see if he showed any zombie like actions. Up until now he was acting normal. Annabeth was the one acting strange. I expected her to be all over Luke, kissing and hugging him. But she wasn't. Actually, she looked like she wanted to kill him.

"We're going to stop for breakfast." She said in monotone as she turned into a empty road. Luke nodded, and crossed his arms, looking at Annabeth with a sad look on his face.

Let me tell you something about myself. I hate awkward silences. Their just so… awkward. And right now, there was a really awkward silence.

I was about to open my mouth to say something that would maybe lighten the mood, when I heard a loud crash, a sharp pain in my side and felt the car suddenly flip. I heard Annabeth scream, and Luke yell 'Annabeth!'.

The car was upside down, and my whole body was in pain. I felt myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness, but I tried fighting it, because I was pretty sure Annabeth and Luke were out cold.

Struggling, I tried to kick the door open, the pain in my side getting stronger and stronger. I wormed myself out the broken car, and collapsed onto the road.

I looked down at my side, and saw my white shirt soaking in blood. I almost threw up then and there. I carefully lifted my shirt up to see a long gash on my hip, oozing blood.

I looked back up at the car. It was a mess, the windows shattered, the tires all over place, and broken car pieces sticking up everywhere.

Then I saw Annabeth. She was In the car, her head against the shattered window, and dark red blood in her honey blonde hair.

A piece of metal had pierced through the windshield, pretty close to where Luke was. A sick feeling washed over me. The way it was angled, it either pierced through Luke's or neck.

I crawled over to Annabeth's side of the car, painfully tried to rip the door open, and peered inside once I succeeded. Annabeth's body was blocking the view of Luke. I took a deep breath and tried pulling her out.

After much struggling and pain, I managed to pull her out of the beat up car. She had a deep gash on her forehead, her clothes ripped and stained with her blood. I checked her pulse, and to my relief she still had one, but it was very faint.

"Annabeth. Annabeth, Wake up." I whispered hoarsely. I carefully shook her, and her eyelids fluttered.

She started coughing up blood. "Percy?" She managed to choke out. "What happened?"

I bit my lip and looked over at the car. "I-I don't know. But Luke's still in the car." She gave me a questioning look, and slowly turned her head to look at the car. Once she saw it, her eyes widened.

"No… no, no…" She murmured, trying to get up and go over to the car. Before I could tell her to stop, she had scrambled over to Luke's side of the car.

Then I heard her scream a bone-chilling scream. I quickly made my way to her side, and saw what I had feared. The piece of metal had pierced through Luke's neck and the seat, Luke's head lolling to the side.

Annabeth was in hysterics, screaming. "No! NO! LUKE!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. The door was already ripped out, and Annabeth stuck out her hand to touch Luke's face. I held her back, and she resisted.

"Annabeth, stop. He's gone." I whispered softly to her. She looked so…heartbroken. I saw now how Nico felt seeing her like that.

"No… I just got him back! This can't be happening!" She sobbed. I pulled her close to me, hugging her in comfort. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I rubbed her back. I was going to tell Annabeth that Luke coming back wasn't supposed to be, but I got interrupted.

"Annabeth?" Luke said.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy P.O.V.

"Annabeth?" Luke whispered. Oh, hell no. This dude is supposed to be dead. There's a freaking metal rod through his throat! Nobody can survive that.

Annabeth immediately pushed me away, which I found a tad bit rude, and looked into the car. She didn't look sad anymore. She just looked plain confused.

"Luke?" She said back to him. I slowly got up and went to Annabeth's side. Luke was sitting there, his eyes wide open, the metal in his neck, and lots of his blood everywhere.

"Annabeth… what happened?" He asked her. He slowly tried to get up, and finally noticed there was something sliced through his neck. He then… pulled it out. Yuck. Now there was a huge bloody gap in his neck.

"Luke… doesn't that hurt at all?" Annabeth asked.

Luke shook his head. "No…"

Wow. This dude had to be a zombie. And now something freakier was happening. The hole in his neck was slowly closing. Annabeth gasped, and Luke just looked like a five year old that woke up from a nap.

"What the…" I said. He lifted his hand to touch his throat, but it was normal now. Not even a scar was left behind. Nothing.

"Luke… how did you do that?" Annabeth said. He looked around, and got out of the broken car.

"I-I don't know…" He said, his voice perfectly fine. I mean, you would expect that when something goes through your throat, you would at least talk a little hoarsely, but no.

"Dude, coming back from the dead, two times? That takes some skills…" I said. Annabeth turned around and glared at me, and I looked away.

"Luke, you're seriously supposed to be dead now. What just happened is not normal." Annabeth said. Luke nodded.

"Yeah… not normal…" He murmured. Annabeth stood up, slowly limping over to Luke, and touched the area that the metal rod had gone through.

"You don't even have any scars… this is not logical…" She whispered. Luke slowly took hold of her hand.

"Annie, we can think about this later. But you and Percy need some help. Do you have your phone with you?" He said. Now that Luke mentioned it, I was starting to feel a bit woozy from blood loss.

Annabeth swallowed, and put her hand into her coat pocket, pulling out… what used to be a phone.

"I don't think that will help that much…" I said. Annabeth nodded.

"We have to walk down the road until we find an emergency telephone box." She said, her expression going into serious mode again.

The bad thing was that we were on a road that looked pretty deserted. It would take us hours to find a telephone box. But I didn't say anything, because it would probably make Annabeth more upset.

After 10 minutes of walking,(Well, limping actually) I heard an engine. It was a car coming down the road! "Annabeth, we can ask the person to give us a lift!" I said to her. She turned around and studied the car that was getting closer and closer. She nodded, and took out her gun.

"Woah, I didn't say shoot the guy!" I yelled. She just rolled her eyes and loaded it.

"Just in case it's some weird rapist pscycho." She muttered. She got in the middle of the road and waved her arms, and the car slowly stopped near us. She was about to talk with the person inside, but Luke pulled her back.

"I'll handle this sweetheart." I could tell Annabeth was NOT happy about that, but she didn't say anything.

Luke walked over to the car, and knocked on the window. The person rolled the windows down. It was a woman, a very pretty woman in fact. She had choppy black hair, and electric blue eyes. There was a song that suspiciously sounded like AC/DC playing.

"Yeah?" She said, eyeing Luke. Luke cleared his throat, and looked into the car.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but I'm from the county police, and me and my colleagues here got into an accident up the road. Do you mind taking us to the hospital?" He said. She looked over at Luke, and then at Annabeth and I. I don't know why we had to be from the county police, but I didn't say anything.

"Can I see a badge or something?" She asked. She didn't believe us. Great.

Luke turned around and looked at Annabeth. She nodded, and took out her identification. She threw it at Luke, and he caught it.

"There's you're badge ma'am. Now please, my colleagues are hurt." He said. She still looked suspicious, but finally agreed.

"Get in." She said. I heard the car doors unlock.

Luke opened the back car door, and helped Annabeth inside. He ushered me over, and I clambered in the sleek, black, shiny car. Lastly, Luke slid in, closing the car door. And of course, I was squished in the middle.

"Where's your car?" She asked as she drove.

"It'll be coming up now or so." Luke answered.

She kept on driving, but the car wasn't there. It was gone. Like nothing had even happened. There wasn't even glass shards on the road.

"I don't see it…" she said. I glanced over at Annabeth, who's mouth was agape, staring out the window. Where did the car go? This was getting real creepy…

"What the hell…?" I heard Luke say. "You know what, just drive us to the nearest motel." he muttered.

"Are you sure? Your friends look pretty hurt." She said, eyeing Annabeth and I.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm sure." he mumbled. Annabeth snapped her head to the side, giving Luke a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-I'm-hurt look.

"I'll tell you later." he whispered to her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

What was wrong with him? Unfortunately, we're not all like him, and we can't magically heal ourselves. At least my wound wasn't bleeding anymore.

"I'm Thalia by the way." she said. "Just Thalia."

"I'm Adam. And these two are Dean and… Allison." Luke said. Why did he get to choose our fake names? I didn't want to be Dean… Next time we have to make up fake names, I'm calling him Paco. Let's see how he likes it.

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes of being squished in between Luke and Annabeth, we finally arrived at a cheap motel.<p>

"Call me if you need anything." Thalia said, writing her number on Luke's arm with black marker. I glanced over at Annabeth, who was biting her cheek and glaring at Thalia.

"Someone's jealous." I whispered to Annabeth in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up. I'm not jealous." she said.

"Sure…"

"You're helpless."

Luke walked over to us after Thalia had driven away.

"She gave us $50. Two of us can share a room, and one person can sleep alone." he said. Hmm… I wonder who's gonna be sleeping alone… oh, that's right, me.

"Good. I'm sleeping alone. You and Percy can share a room. I need some time to myself. " She grabbed $20 from Luke's hand, and stormed off into the motel.

Luke just stood there dumbfounded. I tried to not laugh… but didn't really succeed.

I took the remaining money from Luke's hand, and started walking towards the motel. I entered, and a weird smell greeted me. I don't even want to know what it was. The walls were dirty, with the brown paint chipping off. It was really dusty, and very dim.

There was a kid standing at the "desk", if you can even call it that, texting. He had gelled up blonde hair, and looked about 16 years old.

"One king or two queens?" he asked me, without even looking up from his phone.

"Uh, two queens." I surely was _not_ going to share a bed with Luke.

He looked up and glanced at me, and then at Luke, who had got over his shock, and was sitting in a chair in the lobby. "You sure about that?" he asked me. Wait a minute… was he implying that…

"Ew dude no, we're… uh... brothers!" I exclaimed. Oh god. Now I have weird images stuck in my head.

"Sure you are…" The boy said, while giving me the key to the room. I glared at him, turned around, and guided Luke out the door. "Don't be too loud!" The boy yelled.

Stupid kid. Seriously, I have nothing against homosexual people. It's just… me and Luke? Ew.

"Wait…did that kid think that we were… umm-"

"Yes. Don't talk about it."

I unlocked the creaky door of the motel, and plopped down on one of the beds. Depending on what I heard, Luke did the same.

"Man, am I tired." Luke said.

"Me too…" I mumbled. Before I could drift off into LaLa Land, Annabeth waltzed into the room, carrying a first aid kit.

"You two should really close the door. Don't want anyone walking in on your secret affair, now do you?" She said, slamming the door shut.

I got up and glared at her. "Oh ha ha."

"My room is right next to the lobby. And the walls are thin." She said, while smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! It was still Percy's P.O.V this time because I found it easier to write. But next chapter will be in Annabeth's P.O.V. And just if you're wondering, this is definitley not the last time we'll see Thalia! Please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! It's just that my best friend had to go to the hospital, and I had midterms and stuff... but i'm back now! This chapter is like the shortest I have ever written, but I felt like I just HAD to update so you wouldn't think I was dead. There will be regular updates from now on, I promise! And there was a bomb threat in my school yesterday... standing outside in the snow with no coat for two hours is NOT fun. I'll stop blabbering now. Sorry again!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth P.O.V<p>

It felt like a dream. Like a really, really bad dream. Luke was back, and apparently he was invincible. There were so many unanswered questions. How did the car disappear so quickly? And how in the world is Luke back?

"Annabeth, I think you should call Nico." Luke suggested, sitting on the edge of the creaky bed, staring at me.

"Uh yeah…" I said. I walked over to the nightstand where there was an old phone. I glanced over at Percy, who was sleeping on one of the beds. The poor guy was exhausted, having to ignore his own injuries just so we could focus on Luke.

I picked up the phone and dialed Nico's number. It rang a couple of times, and then he finally picked up.

"Nico Di Angelo" he stated.

"Hi Nico, it's Annabeth." I said.

"Annabeth? God, I've been trying to call you for hours!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, my phone broke…why is it that you wanted to call me?" I asked Nico curiously.

"Because we got a call from the Secretary of Defense. Percy Jackson is no longer your case, Annabeth. The Department of Defense is going to send some military officials to pick him up." I was shocked. Why in the world would they need Percy?

"What does the DOD need with Percy? This is a witness protection case, Nico. They can't do that." I argued. I looked over at Luke who was looking at me questioningly.

"Annabeth, you and me both know that the DOD can do whatever the hell they want. I have no idea why they need him, but apparently they do. So it's our job now to stop asking questions and hand him over." Nico said. I could feel the madness bubble inside me. I finally got a case, after three months, and the Department of Defense wants to take it away from me. But Nico was right. You can't argue with them.

I cleared my throat and put on my game face, even if Nico couldn't see me. "When are they going to be here?" I asked.

"In two hours. You need to be at the house. He can't take any of his belongings with him, so he shouldn't pack. Actually, they said that you aren't allowed to tell him at all, ok?"

"Understood." I said and hung up the phone.

"What did he say? And what's with the DOD?" Luke asked. I sighed and started pacing.

"The Secretary of Defense ordered that the DOD should come pick Percy up. I have no idea why." I explained to luke. I glanced over at Percy again, who was still sleeping soundly. The way his hair was all messed up, and the peaceful expression on his face, he almost looked…cute.

"What does the DOD want with him?" Luke asked. I stopped looking at Percy and turned back to Luke.

"I don't know, but there are going to be government officials at the house in two hours."

"Then we better get back to the house."

"No. I need to solve this case. I mean, all these things happened right after he came. They have to all be connected somehow." I said. I wasn't going to give up this case. Definitely not when these freaky things were happening.

Luke looked shocked that I refused orders. "Annie, do you know how many rules you're breaking? You could go to jail for this. Don't be crazy. "

"I don't care. I'm tired of the DOD taking my cases. This one is mine. I am definitely not handing him over to the DOD." I said stubbornly.

"Annie-"

"You heard me Luke. We're going to have to get going soon. We need new clothes, and probably fake identities. The DOD is going to be looking for us."

"And where in the world are we going to get fake identities?" he said, putting his head in his hands.

"The Stoll Brothers."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
